Domestic Cybermen 3
by RPQ
Summary: Doc and Cybermen in Springfield. Simpsons crossover 5th Doc.
1. Married Doctor

"**Domestic Cybermen 3 Part 1**

**A.n** Hi! RPQ again! In this one we go to a town near Springfield from the Simpson's. 5th Doc (Alternate world)

Disclaimer; Doctor Who and The Simpson's are not mine! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(I should point out that both Doc's are their world's version of 5)

The Doctor was bored out of his mind. So, for a change he went to an alternate world. He knew that since Tegan was away and Turlough didn't care anymore, there would be no complaining.

He ended up materialising in Springfield.

"Oh boy. A new world!"

"Let's go adventuring"

In the house nearest the TARDIS

"Oi, Doc!" called an Australian voice

"Yes, Tegan?"

"Whose TARDIS is that? Not the Master again!"

"No, that's as Type 40, like mine which is odd"

"In WHAT way, precisely?"

"I have the only Type 40 TARDIS"

"So it's an alternate you?"

"That is likely, yes"

Our Doc

"Hmm, odd. A house like mine on Galifrey. "

Our Doctor successfully sneaks in the back door and sees his parallel self and Tegan

("Oh my God! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MARRIED to Tegan!")

**A.n **Shocking! End of Part 1. 2 up soon


	2. The Odd Wager Big Mistake

**Domestic Cybermen 3 Part 2**

**A.n** Hi! RPQ again

Disclaimer; Doctor Who and The Simpson's are not mine! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(I should point out that both Doc's are their world's version of 5)

("Ok just slowly back out the door" "Darn"(

He crashed into the plates)

Tegan hears this

"Oi Doc! Some weirdo's breaking in!"

"Ok Tegan just don't kill them!"

"Hey! It's the alternate you!"

"Right! Leave him to me!"

(Tegan's mind) "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GOD! That's sad.

(normal)

In kitchen

"Ok why are you here?"

"I was bored. Can I ask a question?"

"Yes"

"Why are you married to TEGAN?"

"The end result of being drunk became permanent"

"Ah. You married the wrong one"

"Huh?"

"Ah you'll see"

"Whatever"

"Look you cant marry Tegan"

"Nobody cared"

5 hours later

"Across the street there weirdo is the crazy cybercat lady

"Hey Tegan?"

"Yeah?"

"Up for a wager?"

"Yep"

"HEY, CAT LADY, BET YOU CANT THROW TEGAN OVER THE HOUSE!"

Outside

"Right then, due to weirdo me we have to go through with this wager.

5 4 3 2 1 GO!"

Cat lady manages to throw Tegan over the house and into a tornado

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!

(Both Doctors) "OH DAMN!"

A.n There u go! See u in a while!


	3. The odd music revelations ha ha

**  
A.n Don't **kill me about this! I forgot utterly I did this! I know it's no excuse but I really did! anyway happy new year I guess: at least it's done huh?   
RPQ()

Disclaimer; see chapters 1 and 2

(Right then how can we rescue Tegan. …. Ah I know)

"TARDIS tracker!"

"Right we are scarely similar for parralle people"

(After running to the normal(for us) Doc's TARDIS the 2 Doc's start arguing)

"Look help me you fat weirdo!"

"Fat!? ME fat my figure is the height of fashion!"

"Ok sorry will you help me?"

"NO WAY!"(At this Def Leppard's Lets Get Rocked kicks in)

(Alternate Doc's eyes turn to dots) "Oh no…"(song plays)

"YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT!"(At this he grabs a 14 pound lump hammer and smashes the cd player the tune came from)

"Umm ok what was THAT about?"

"That song makes me go psychopathicly insane"

"Oh you mean like Jump from Van Halen does for me?"

"Yep"(Evil laughter from celing)

"Huh?" (voice) "Oh boys?"

"Yea?" (Don't you remember the other one?)

"!" (Yes exactly!) Cue Walk like an Egyptian by the Bangels (I love tourturing you- evil laughter again)

At this the Doc's faces divulge in horror as instead of doing the dance the Docs start melting

(The holy terror as RPQ has been reborn!)

2nd voice \ not quite\

(Darn it)

\Sorry boys\ The docs pop back to normal

"Thanks. Are we forgetting something?"

"Tegan!"

"Thanks for the reminder weirdo me"

Over with Tegan

"Damn it! I lost my clothes!"

The Simpson house

"HOMER! The kids and I are off to church ok?!"(simpson timeline during Homer the Heretic in season 4)

"Uggh! Must get peanuts out of lousy dog's mouth! Sorry Marge did you say something?"

(the bra flies in through the window and Homer eats it)

"Hmmm bra! Ugggggggggggggggggggggh!

Back with Tegan

"Its okay Mrs, you'll be nice and safe in a hospital soon"

"Thanks but don't be so patronizing!"

"OK whatever."(ungrateful brat!")

3 hours later due to traffic delay

"Thank God Doc for a hospital! What took you so long?"

"You wouldn't believe us!"

"OK" "Bye see you later!"

"Bye Tegan!"

the next morning

"Well since you got stuck in a cement mixer you are hurt pretty bad but you'll pull through. Ah here comes your doctor now. Dr Smith meet Mrs Jovjanga(spelling)"

"TEGAN!"(10th Doc)

"Doc?"

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A.n So was that wort the wait or not?

If you want links to the songs ask me on the 2nd voice was fellow DW fan RDA. Don't be mad please?

ANYWAY YES! IT IS COMPLETE! (Cue Lets Get Rocked again) BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (-RPQ)


End file.
